ichihime story
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: what happen if orihime get over ichigo? see what ichigo along with dark ichigo bashing.
1. Chapter 1 the trap of ichigo

_An ichihime story_

_Summary what if orihime gave up on ichigo after awhile. See what ichigo and ogihci do. Major Ogihime bashing._

_Set after fake kakura town_

**Bold = ogihci**

_Italics thoughts._

Underline ichigo to ogihci

"Hey ichigo" yelled keigo.

"Go to hell keigo" said ichigo.

"Did you see orihime? She is with some guy." Said keigo.

"like I care. We aren't going out. We never have." said ichigo

**Yeah but she is usually all over us.**

Hey shut the hell up pervert.

**With her big**

No really shut the HELL UP

**Ok I will quit.**

_But who is this guy. _Thinks ichigo

LATER

"hey orihime." Said ichigo.

"hey ichigo." Said two voice.

"oh hey dragon! Where have you been." Said ichigo.

"Out training." Said dragon.

"oh cool. Hey orihime. Can we talk?" said Ichigo

"sure ichigo." Said orihime.

OUTSIDE IN THE HALL

"hey orihime I heard you been hang out with someone!"said ichigo.

"yeah! dragon." Said orihime.

"oh. Hey orihime do you want to go…" said ichigo

"hurry up orihime ichigo." Yelled dragon.

"ok dragon."said ichigo and orihime. _ Damn it dragon. You had to interrupt._

**Oh some one is jealousy.**

Hey what did I say early.

**Shut the hell up?**

Yeah do that again.

**yeah I know I said ichihime**

**but there will be some it will next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 the plan reveled

_An ichihime story_

_Summary what if orihime gave up on ichigo after awhile. See what ichigo and ogihci do. Major Ogihime bashing._

_Set after fake kakura town_

**Bold = ogihci**

_Italics thoughts._

Underline ichigo to ogihci

Later

" hey so orihime about the festival." Said dragon

"Hey dragon" said chad "come on we haven't each other in forever."

_Best 5 buck I ever spent. _Thought ichigo.

"hey orihime. You want to go to the festival with me." Said ichigo.

-- -- -- -- --

"sure ichigo" said orihime

"really thanx. But what about dragon?"

"oh I don't think he'll mind. Actually this was his plan to get you to go out with me." Said orihime.

"really that is smart. And evil. I can't you went with that." Said ichigo.

"well I wasn't the only on it. It was keigo chad…" orihime


	3. Chapter 3 dragon's sercet

_An ichihime story_

_Summary what if orihime gave up on ichigo after awhile. See what ichigo and ogihci do. Major Ogihime bashing._

_Set after fake kakura town_

**Bold = ogihci**

_Italics thoughts._

Underline ichigo to ogihci

Later at the location.

"dragon you're here?" yelled ichigo

"yeah I'm here." Yelled dragon.

"where dragon" orihime yelled.

"Right here" said dragon from behind.

Dragon was in a soul reaper uniform.

"dragon… you're a… soul reaper." Said ichigo

"that is obvious , idiot." Said uryu.

"yep I'm a soul reaper.!"

"but how?"

"same way you have yours ichigo."said dragon

"you… got them from another soul reaper."

"NO!!!!!!!!" said dragon." Wait you don't know!"

"what do you mean." Said ichigo.

"your dad he was an captain of the 11th division." Said dragon." While my was 2nd division captain."

"what!!!!! How do you know that." Said ichigo

"my dad told me. They escaped along kisuke." Said dragon. "Hey but isn't the festival going to start soon."

"that's right. Come on ichigo." Said orihime.

"I'll take care of kakura town tonight ichigo." Yelled dragon.

Yes dragon an ichigo have the same powers. Yes that includes a mask. Look for it next time.


	4. Chapter 4 the 3 date crashers

No need I hope for the intro.

An ichihime story.

Later at the festival of light (MADE UP.)

"COME on ichigo." Said Orihime.

"Ok we'll go on it." said Ichigo

"Mind if I join." Said a voice.

"Grimmjow what the hell?!?" said ichigo.

"Hey ichigo I forgot to mention…oh I see you found out. By..." said dragon.

"Get back here dragon." Said ichigo "what else haven't you told me?"

"Well ulquiorra is back and another that told me not tell you she is." said dragon

"Istygo!" Yelled a voice.

"NO WAY! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!?" said ichigo.

"Yeah nel is here." Said dragon." come on grimmjow lets leave this loverbirds. ALONE."

"Very well see ya later nel." Said grimmjow, with of sense of longing.

LATER

"Thanks for walking me home." Said orihime.

"well it is least I can do since our date was ruined by 3 ex-arrcanars," said ichigo"good thing we lost nel in the festival."

"istygo."yelled nel.

"you're kidding me." Said ichigo

"you know ichigo you shouldn't leave your dates behind. They could be picked by unsightly people. Said uryû.

"yeah ichigo." Said dragon.

"well I see you tomorrow."said orihime.

"yeah tomorrow." Said ichigo."now dragon start talking. How is grimmjow a soul reaper."

"not here lets meet at kisuke's store." Said dragon. "then we'll talk."

Oooh. Yeah I brought grimmjow ulquioraa and nel in.

Hey but I need help I don't know what to the thing that pufried those 3 in to vizards. It does the opposite of the break-down sphere.


End file.
